The Fresh Beat Band
The Fresh Beat Band (formerly The JumpArounds) is an American preschool television series created by Scott Kraft and Nadine van der Velde for Nickelodeon. The show stars the "Fresh Beats" (Twist, Kiki, Shout and Marina), described as four best friends in a band who go to music school and graduate together as musicians who are determined to follow their dreams. The series premiered on Nick Jr. in the United States on August 24, 2009. In December 2013, it was announced that the series would not be renewed for a fourth season. In 2015, an animated television series Fresh Beat Band of Spies premiered on Nickelodeon. All four members of the band lend their voices to their respective characters in the spin-off. Premise All episodes follow the same basic structure: * Each episode begins with a song that foreshadows a problem that the band will solve. * The band works together to solve the problem. * When the problem is solved they perform a song with the problem and solution incorporated into the lyrics. * Each episode concludes with a version of The Fresh Beat Band's closing song, "Great Day". * The main characters dance to choreography by Mandy Moore; Sean Cheesman; Chuck Maldonado; Scotty Nguyen; Dreya Weber; Mary Ann Kellogg; Nakul Mahajan; Mihran Kirakosian; Susan Austin and Fred Tallaksen. Characters Recurring characters * Harper the Pizza Maker – Owner of the Pizza Café. Played by Shane Blades. * Melody the Smoothie Maker – Owner of the Groovy Smoothie Shop. Played by Dioni Michelle Collins. * Ms. Piccolo the Teacher – Music school teacher. Played by Monica Lee Gradischek. * Reed the Guitar Player – Occasional guitar player and supplier of the Fresh Beats' instruments. Played by Hadley Fraser (Season 1), and later Patrick Levis in Season 2. There are also four children known as "The Junior Beats" who are essentially the child equivalent of their grown up counterparts. All can sing and dance, and dress as a corresponding character. Nominations and awards * 26th Annual Imagen Awards Nomination for Best Young Actress/Television : Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer in The Fresh Beat Band * Parents Choice 2011 Award: The Fresh Beat Band – Fun Stuff (Ages: 2 – 5 years) Music The Fresh Beat Band: Music From the Hit TV Show was released on January 31, 2012. The album sold 189,000 copies in the US in 2012. A second collection, Vol 2.0: More Music From The Hit TV Show was released on October 9, 2012. Singles Four singles were released to iTunes; "Great Day" was released on February 2, 2010, "Here We Go" was released on June 28, 2011, "A Friend Like You" was released on September 13, 2011, and "Just Like a Rockstar" was released on November 29, 2011. Trivia *''The Fresh Beat Band'' is the third Nick Jr. show to become a franchise after Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer. DVD releases References Category:Shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:The Fresh Beat Band Category:Cancelled shows Category:Educational Shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:Musicians Category:Live-action shows on Nick Jr. Category:Live-action shows Category:2000s premieres Category:2010s endings